


Lose Your Mind

by bitteranimosity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AND THEN EVERYONE IS SAD, Homophobia, Mental Illness, University AU, but hahahahah thats not going to last, everyone is happy, it seems fluffy at first, lily and james are in love, peter likes crisps, shitstorms, sirius and remus are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitteranimosity/pseuds/bitteranimosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>By the way, this seems really fluffy at first but that won't last long. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lose Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, this seems really fluffy at first but that won't last long. Enjoy!

“Padfoot, what do you think you’re doing?” James demanded.

Sirius looked up innocently, long black hair sweeping across his face in an untidy collection of waves, and smiled. “Decorating, oh dear roommate of mine!” he said cheerfully.  

James’ disgruntled reply was cut off by the sound of their door opening and someone complaining loudly. “I have an essay to finish an essay on the history of American literature by five and I’m totally screwed- Holy...Padfoot what the hell?” Remus said, glancing around, bemused.

“Decorating. Jesus christ people, have you no culture?”

“There is a gigantic fish tank on my bed.” James screeched.   

“Your bed needed some classing up. I mean I would have changed the sheets too but there were some concerning stains and I was worried about touching them.”

“Oh, Lilly been over recently?” Remus asked with sudden interest.

“They seem to think that if they’re slightly quieter than usual, it will prevent the sound of the moaning from reaching the three feet to my bed. It’s profoundly disturbing. Speaking of which, Moony, can I sleep in your room tonight? It’s their 3 month anniversary.”

Remus raised his eyebrows. “Well, I wouldn’t want my dear friend to have to suffer such an ordeal.Yeah sure, you can stay.”

“Brilliant! I’ll bring alcohol,” Sirius grinned and began stringing fairy lights around James’ desk. James would never admit it, but he rather liked them. “We can celebrate you finishing your paper,” he winked.

Remus coughed and hid his blush by turning to admire the fish tank.”Aren’t you going to move that? He asked. “You wouldn’t want them to say, pick a more convenient location, do you?” he shot Sirius a deeply suggestive look.

Sirius squeaked and made a frantic lunge for the fish tank. James rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Change your fucking sheets, arsehole,” Sirius grumbled. He tried very hard to look cool whilst carrying the tank out the door back to the common room from which he had stolen it.

Remus grinned. “I better go make sure he doesn’t trip over a freshman and accidentally murders them with glass and drowning fish.”   

James smiled and went to smooth his sheets out (not actually clean them, mind you), as Remus went out to find Sirius.

“After five I’ll be done with everything. Want to order pizza, get drunk and watch a film?”

“Make that film Mean Girls and I’m in,” Sirius grunted as he lifted the tank onto the shelf where it belonged.

“Your obsession with that film is becoming a problem.”

“Hey, I could stay and hangout with you while you write your paper. I could provide entertainment.”

“No no no.”

“What?” Sirius feigned an offended expression.

“You’re too distracting.”

“I am not that distracting!”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to splatter paint my room so it looks like a murder scene?”

“No.”

“Start to alphabetize my books and then stop half way through while they’re all on the floor?”

“I feel like you’re referring to a very specific incident and I am deeply insulted.”

“Sirius, I was tripping over books for weeks.”

“Well then you shouldn’t have been such a slob about it should you have?”

Remus glowered at him.

“Alright, alright. There will be no projects. I will sit silently on your bed and stare at you. In a non distracting manner.”   

“I can’t see this ending well but I’m going to say okay.”

“Nice. This will be great fun.”

Remus rolled his eyes and smiled as Sirius put his arm around him.

“Imagine it,” Padfoot said, “You being all academic. Me ignoring all of my responsibilities. It’ll be magical.”

“You make it sound so romantic.”

There was an awkward silence

Sirius pointed back at the door to the dorm room he and James shared, “I’ll go pack a pair of clothes and like a toothbrush and stuff. I’ll see you in a couple minutes.” They were both flustered as Sirius sauntered away, almost tripping over his boot laces.

“Ah, good. You’ve ditched the fish tank.” James said.

“Yes, and you haven’t  changed the sheets.”

“Lily won’t mind,” Prongs flopped onto the bed.

“Okay sure, you go on believing that,” Sirius shoved a pair of pants into a messenger bag, “Just text me if I don’t actually have to sleep in Remus’ room tonight.”

“Ha ha very funny.”

“Oh yes, I’m hysterical,” Sirius grinned and grabbed his toothbrush and his ever so beloved hair brush and product and headed over to" Remus’s room.

“What, never coming back are you?” James said cocking his head at the hair product.

Sirius rolled his eyes and marched out.

 

“Sirius!” Remus grinned. “Sit. Eat food. Get drunk. Er…”

“Moony, I’m here all the time. Chill.”  Sirius plopped himself down on the bed and pulled up his laptop. “Films?”

“Will you only watch Mean Girls?”

“I could be persuaded to watch something else,” Padfoot smirked, “If you can motivate well.”

“Well! Er...I have Lord of the Rings?”

Sirius considered this for a second. “Yeah okay, Aragorn is pretty hot.”

“Aragorn looks like you,” Remus pointed out.

“Exactly,” Sirius said, folding his arms pointedly and flipping his hair dramatically.

Remus laughed and hoped his blush wasn’t evident. Sirius grinned, and then coughed. They stared at each other some more.

“So uh… I’ll get Fellowship?” Remus asked briskly.

“Right, Fellowship.”

As Remus turned to fetch the film, Sirius ignored the urge to punch himself in the face. He was supposed to be cool. Suave. Exceptionally not a bumbling idiot in front of cute boys. Cute boy. Cute boy who is one of his best friends. The urge was getting harder to ignore.

“Ouch!”

“Sirius, how the hell did you manage to hurt yourself. You were literally sitting on the bed.”

“I am incredibly talented and far superior to you. Now. Time for the film. Chop chop.”

Remus put in the film.

About twenty minutes in, and Sirius had already found his attention beginning to wander.  He could hardly be blamed though. Remus was leaning on his shoulder and the feeling of silky hair on his neck was more than a little distracting.

Sirius had never really felt this way before. Sure, he’d liked people but it was never like this. He had never wanted to kiss someone this badly. It was infuriating.

The film progressed and about halfway through, Remus had fallen asleep. He’s weak, Sirius thought. Weak...and very very cute. Sirius vaguely considered shaking him awake, but Remus did tend to get rather emotional over Boromir dieing, and Sirius was not entirely sure he wanted to trade sleeping-peacefully-on-shoulder-Remus for sobbing-mess-Remus. So he stayed still, absently worrying about the trivial matters of small hobbits, until the soothing sounds of Orc-ish death cries lulled him into sleep.

 

 


End file.
